


Betrayed Marriage 2021

by blackrose343



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: Mia’s wedding to Viscount Druitt was months away. Mia wants to tell Sebastian her feelings before the wedding. Confessing her feelings to Sebastian results in a night filled with passion.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Betrayed Marriage 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Mia Roberts is KirstinLove's (deviantart) OC.
> 
> This was written in 2012 or 2013. It was a request by KirstinLove on deviantart. I don’t remember what exactly the request was. All I can remember is they wanted their OC, Mia Roberts, with Sebastian. The reason I added 2021 to the title is because I am beyond embarrassed with the original fanfic. This isn’t a complete redo but I did take out a couple things and changed it a bit. So it’s not exactly the same as the original. (Original is still on deviantart)

Today was another day during the “season”, the time of year when the people of England host a bunch of gatherings. Everyone was getting ready to attend one, except for Lady Mia Roberts and Earl Ciel Phantomhive. They were getting ready for a business meeting with each other. They know each other quite well since both of their families are good business partners and friends. With this advantage the meeting shouldn’t take long.

At the Roberts manor, one of Mia’s servants was fixing Mia’s hair. Another servant was getting ready to apply Mia’s make-up. Mia looked at her reflection mindlessly. She and her servants were looking at a beautiful girl. Long black wavy hair and ice blue eyes on pale skin. Except, Mia saw something else that no one else could see: her excitement and lust. Mia was excited once again to visit the Phantomhive manor (by herself). She enjoys going there with her family, but she likes going there by herself more. Why? Because she can easily admire Sebastian Michealis, the Phantomhive butler. Mia admits to herself she has a crush on him. 

It’s a secret she has kept for too long. Why? Because she has an arranged marriage. Her wedding was coming up in a couple months. She wanted to confess to Sebastian before it was too late. She’s nervous about it but had to figure out how to confess to him. Thinking about being alone with Sebastian gave her goosebumps. Her mind left reality, conjuring her desires.

Mia’s thoughts veered to the erotic route. She wanted to lean her head back and moan. Just in time, she remembered her servants were with her. It reminded Mia of her current situation. She wanted to tell her parents that she did not want to marry Viscount Druitt. Her thoughts roamed all over the place regarding love and marriage, until one of her servants popped her out of them. Mia had to leave soon or she would be late for the meeting.

“Welcome, Lady Roberts. How are you?” Tanaka greeted Mia as his formal self. Mia wondered where Sebastian was.

“Hello, Tanaka. I’m fine and I told you all to call me ‘Mia’.” Mia tripped over her dress as she exited the carriage. She would have fallen face first into the ground if Tanaka hadn't caught her. Tanaka helped Mia straighten herself up. She thought she heard a low chuckle. Mia ignored it and went into the manor. The other Phantomhive servants, besides Sebastian, greeted Mia. She could see them waving with big goofy smiles on their faces. Mia couldn’t help but smile and wave back. Ciel came down the stairs. 

Mey-Rin and Finny gave Mia a big hug and asked how she was doing. Bard stood out of hugging range and said hello. Before Mia could say anything, Ciel came over and told Mia he wanted to get everything over with. He needed some time to get ready for the party Madam Red was hosting. Mia eagerly followed Ciel to where their meeting would take place. Mia decided to ask where Sebastian was.

“He’s off today.”

“Oh.” Ciel heard your disappointment.

“I thought shinigamis and demons didn’t get along.”

“Ciel, how many times do I have to tell you. I’m a human. I work for the Undertaker and at Shinigami Headquarters part time? I mean, how can I be a shinigami when my parents and brother are human?”

“Sorry, I keep forgetting since I see you with them when I go on missions for the Queen. No need to get defensive.”

“It’s alright I’m just shocked you would even let Sebastian have a day off. I’m used to seeing him with you all the time. I always thought you would never let him leave your side.” Ciel ignored Mia’s last comment. Both of them situated themselves as Mia got ready to talk about business. Mia and Ciel were sitting on opposite sides of a chess board preparing to play. They always thought the meetings were less boring when they played games.

They finished their game before finishing the meeting. They moved to a bigger table with more comfortable chairs. When Mia was seated, she felt something furry against her leg. She thought it was weird. She believed she may have felt the rug. She was proven wrong when she felt it again. Nonstop this creature would rub itself against Mia’s legs. She wanted to find out what it was. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She had a business meeting to finish.

Ciel noticed Mia wasn’t paying attention and asked if everything was alright. She nodded, encouraging him to continue speaking about his plans. As Ciel was explaining, the furry creature’s activity was getting weirder and weirder. It went under Mia’s dress. She felt little licks along her legs. Each one going higher and higher. Gently kicking it away didn’t work. Mia was getting annoyed. She chose not to say anything because she didn’t want to worry Ciel. She also believed she could take care of this herself.

Mia put her full attention on Ciel. If she didn’t pay attention, then the meeting would never end. She completely forgot about the creature. Mia was unaware of where the creature was licking. The creature pushed Mia’s undergarments aside then licked her precious spot. Mia jumped out of her chair squeaking like a mouse. She knew she made a fool of herself. It was proven more when she fell on her butt. Ciel jumped out of his chair in shock, then went to help Mia. Before Ciel came to her, Mia saw what was messing around with her. It was a black cat with red eyes.

“Those eyes look familiar. No, it can’t be. Can it? Ciel can’t have cats since he’s allergic to them.” Mia was getting lost in thought again. Ciel offered his hand, but she didn’t take it. She was sitting on the floor. Eyes fixated where the cat was. Ciel didn’t know how to snap Mia out of it, so he just gently hit her upside the head. It worked but irked Mia. “What was that for?!”

“You had a blank look on your face, so I thought I’d just bring you back to reality.”

“Just cause someone has a blank face, doesn’t mean you can hit them!”

“My manor, so I can do whatever I want.”

“Sure you can. What would Sebastian do if he heard that?”

“Why bring him into this? Do you want him to pop out of nowhere and defend you like a knight in shining armor?”

“No!” Ciel chuckled then teased Mia about liking Sebastian. Mia wished her blush wasn’t showing Ciel that he was right. “It’s just thought he was like a fatherly figure to you.”

“Right, cause a fatherly figure would throw you across a frozen lake.”

“He was trying to prevent you from drowning since some idiot was throwing firecrackers on a frozen lake.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you at the party. Don’t worry, your knight in shining armor will be there.”

“He’s not my knight in shining armor!” Mia put in as much effort as she could to prove she didn’t have a crush on Sebastian. She decided to quit when she left.

When a servant opened the carriage door, he saw that Mia was concentrating on something. Before Mia noticed, he turned away and offered his hand. Mia was arguing with herself about confessing to Sebastian. She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. This caused her to trip. All of the servants immediately ran to Mia, offering to help her. Mia recovered herself quickly. She reassured everyone she was okay by giving them a reassuring smile. (Some of the servants questioned if she was truly okay...in the head.)

Mia had a hard time figuring out which dress to wear to Madame Red’s party. She wanted something that would get attention, but not to her breasts. Too many men attempted to sneak glances at them when she went to parties. Which, to her, proved that all men were the same: nothing but perverts. (The Viscount verified it more so.) She really wanted a dress that would impress Sebastian. “Ugh! Which dress should I wear?!”

“My Lady, if I could.”

“Please do. I can’t figure out what to wear.”

“How about this one, my Lady?” Mia’s servant pointed at a blue and black dress. It had a top layer of blue with a bunch of folds and bow near the bottom of the layer, then the black showed. A blue bow was placed in front of where people could see her collar. The sleeves were about three inches wide with ruffles.

“Perfect!” The servants changed Mia and fixed her hair and makeup. When they finished Mia looked exquisite. She was shocked about the way she looked. She couldn’t even believe it was her.

“Lady Mia, the Viscount of Druitt is here.” one of Mia’s servants from down stairs called.

“I’ll be right there.” Mia dismissed the servants. She examined herself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect before leaving. Grumbling about the Viscount escaped her. “I can’t believe my parents are making me marry him. I wish I could marry Sebastian instead.”

“My Lady, you do know that he is a servant.” Mia instantly whipped her head around. She was unaware that one of her servants remained in the room with her. “But I do agree. He is quite handsome.”

As Mia approached the carriage, she wondered how her parents convinced him to marry her. Mia knew that he was a womanizer, but she did not know if her parents did or not. She asked her parents multiple times, but they always said not to worry about it.

“Hello, my darling blue jay.”

“Hello, Viscount Druitt.” Mia and the Viscount chatted during the ride. When they were only a couple of miles away, they could see Madam Red’s manor glowing bright from all of the lights. When they arrived, Mia was proud she didn’t trip and followed the Viscount inside. They both got bombarded by greetings then went their separate ways. Mia started her nonchalant search for Sebastian while the Viscount surrounded himself with women.

No luck finding Sebastian since people kept approaching Mia to talk about their lovers or her upcoming wedding. Talking about her wedding made Mia depressed. Thinking about a life with the Viscount could sour any mood. Mia knew the Viscount didn’t love her. He enjoyed his lifestyle too much and would never truly leave it. 

She let the group she was talking to and went outside. She needed some fresh air. She admired the night sky. Her thoughts prevented her from fully admiring it. They were going all over the place. Life with the Viscount. Future expectations from her parents. Mia just realized the shinigamis would be thrilled if Mia had a relationship with Sebastian.

“Ugh, this sucks! Where is he?!” Mia wanted nothing more than to confess to Sebastian. She hoped it would somehow magically solve all of her problems.

“Where’s who?” Mia wasn't expecting a familiar flamboyant voice to answer.

“Grell! I didn’t know you were her- I’m sorry, who are you?” Mia found a mediocre looking servant. Long dark brown hair in a ponytail with red rectangle glasses.

“Hehe, it’s me, Grell Sutcliff!” Grell smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth. Grell quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one besides you heard her. Mia was shocked and impressed. She knew Grell would always wear anything red and meets her definition of “attractive”. Grell was aware of Mia’s reaction to her. She defended herself by explaining she was doing this to stick around someone she took an interest in. She left before Mia could squeeze in any questions.

“Such a shame for Viscount Druitt to leave a lovely woman such as yourself all alone.” Hearing Sebastian whisper that in Mia’s ear was ecstasy within itself. She was getting aroused and wet for him. She wanted to do it with him now and didn’t care who would see them. Her eyes showed lust, a strong powerful urge for Sebastian to be inside her. She started to get goosebumps. Her legs were becoming wobbly.

“I-I have something to tell you…” Mia barely started her confession before stopping herself. Sebastian’s attention was taken away from Mia. He was looking inside, eyes glowing with anger and annoyance. Mia became concerned. Maybe something was happening to Ciel. Sebastian’s demeanor relaxed as he pulled Mia into his arms. Mia was shocked and in bliss. Sebastian apologized explaining he thought he senses something unusual. Mia understood. It was Sebastian’s job to protect Ciel no matter what.

“Well, what did you want to tell me?” Mia couldn’t answer. She was still shocked that Sebastian was hugging her and holding her so tightly and carefully.

“I wanted to tell you tha-”

“Sebastian, thank you for finding my darling blue jay.” Mia’s eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. She wanted to rip the Viscount in half. Maybe throw him off the balcony too. Sebastian and the Viscount could sense Mia’s anger.

“You know what, I’ll just leave by myself. Sebastian, will you make sure she gets home safely?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.” Mia couldn’t tell if she heard jealousy in Sebastian’s voice. Once the Viscount left, Sebastian asked Mia what she wanted to tell him. Before she answered, she looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. When she looked under the balcony, she almost fell. Lucky for her, Sebastian caught her. Sebastian was filled with the desire and temptation to have his way with Mia. Before that could happen, he continued to help her. Mia was embarrassed. Her embarrassment sucked the little confidence she had.

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright. Now, will you tell me what you were trying to tell earlier?”

“Umm...I uh-umm.” Mia was having a hard time getting the words together. The voice in her head commanded her to confess. All Mia could do was continue the argument in her head from earlier. Ciel coming out of nowhere scared Mia back to reality. She jumped up a little causing Her lips to join with Sebastian’s. Both hers and Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock. Mia could hear Ciel chuckling as he left her and Sebastian alone.

“So that's what you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes. Sebastian, I liked you for a while, but I knew it wouldn’t have worked out since I have to marry the Viscount soon. I-I just wanted to tell you this before...the wedding.” Mia freed herself from Sebastian, preparing to walk away. There was no reaction from Sebastian. He hasn’t said a thing. Before she moved, Sebastian chuckled. She was expecting to see Sebastian chuckling because her confession was stupid. His smirk was saying something else.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Mia’s waist, pulling her to him. Mia’s head bent back a little, so Sebastian started to kiss her neck and formed a hickey once he had her. Mia moaned in response, slowly closing her eyes from the pleasure.

“Sebastian...We should go somewhere more private.” Mia quietly moaned. With that, Sebastian stopped what he was doing. Mia was disappointed that he stopped, but knew more would be coming soon. Sebastian jumped off the balcony and took Mia to his room in a flash.

When Sebastian and Mia got to his room, he threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Mia welcomed him with open arms and pulled him down. She wanted this more than anything and couldn’t wait any longer.

“Eager, are we?”

“Yes, I wanted you for so long. I can’t stop thinking about you. ”

“Well, then I won’t keep you waiting.” Sebastian smirked. Mia was excited and filled with joy and a lot of lust. She wanted Sebastian now and to never let him go. She wanted him for herself.

Sebastian wouldn’t deny anymore that he wanted her for a while. He became angered and jealous each time another man looked at her. He wanted to kill whoever looked at Mia with ill intentions. He especially wanted to kill the Viscount for always flirting with other women when Mia wasn’t around. For taking Mia for granted.

Sebastian pecked Mia on the lips. Mia lifted her head up for more peppered kisses. He enjoyed watching people beg for things, but Mia’s begging was different. Her seductive pleas leaving her plump rosy lips gave Sebastian the desire to tease her. He tried to slide his tongue into Mia’s mouth, but she kept her lips closed and smiled sweetly at him. 

Sebastian became excited for the first time since making the contract with Ciel. He smirked while taking his glove off with his teeth. Mia melted at the sight, but then jumped up and shivered. Sebastian put his hand under Mia’s dress and started to rub her inner thigh. Mia couldn’t stop shivering. She wanted Sebastian more. 

Mia pulled Sebastian’s head down. She stuck her tongue out signaling she wanted Sebastian to make out with her. Sebastian continued to rub her thigh as he made out with her. He pushed her hair back and gave her thigh a squeeze. Mia lifted her body off the bed and moaned. Her breasts pressed up against Sebastian’s chest.

Mia was getting impatient and wanted Sebastian to know she wanted more of him. She rubbed her leg up against Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian wanted to continue teasing her. He responded to Mia by kissing down her neck, forming hickies wherever he could. He started to take her clothes off. Mia followed his lead, taking his clothes off too.

Wandering hands. Ecstasy filled moans. Mia’s mind couldn’t keep up with what was going on. Sweat was starting to slide off Sebastian and on to Mia. Mia’s sweat was only caught by Sebastian’s tongue.

Once they were both naked, Sebastian stopped what he was doing. Mia was trying to pull him down again, but he just smirked. Mia pouted. Sebastian told her that he wanted to get a good look at her. “If you’re going to look at me, play with me.”

Sebastian put his fingers by Mia’s precious spot and started to rub her clitoris. Mia’s body shivered with pure bliss. Her eyes and mind were going blank. Sebastian enjoyed the view, but was hungry for more. He sucked her nipples while inserting his fingers into Mia’s precious spot. He slowly inserted them the first time. Each thrust after was harder, faster, and deeper. Mia moaned loudly, begging Sebastian for more.

Sebastian made the scissoring motion with his fingers inside Mia when she announced she was going to cum. She clung to the bed sheets as her toes curled. Her hair was sticking to her face and sweat was rolling off of her. She bent her head back and moaned loudly while she came.

“Seems you’re ready. But I’m not, do you mind?” Sebastian smirked. He lifted himself up and put his cock in front of her face. Mia looked up at it in shock and approval. She licked her lips in a sexy way telling Sebastian that she couldn’t wait to suck him off, but she also tried to get up. Sebastian let her, knowing that she wanted to get in a better position. He sat at the end of the bed and Mia knelt on the floor.

When Mia kneeled on the floor, she became nervous. She never did anything like this. She gave Sebastian’s cock a sweet little kiss, then started to lick it all over. Sebastian grunted and got harder as Mia continued to suck him off. He was enjoying this and tried to hold himself back from cumming all over her face. Mia engulfed Sebastian’s cock in her breasts. She continued to suck his cock as she rubbed it between her breasts. She wanted to do anything to make Sebastian feel as good as he made her feel.

Mia got back on the bed and tried to get on top of Sebastian, but he flipped her over. Sebastian held Mia’s hands above her head. She was excited for what was going to happen next. Sebastian slowly rubbed himself against her to get her a little wet, then slid inside her. Mia moaned as he entered her. Wave of pleasure radiating throughout her body. She couldn’t stop moaning. She pulled Sebastian down to make out with him again. Sweat slid off of their bodies. Love juices start to mix. Dancing tongues. All of it was giving Mia the tempted pleasure she fantasized about.

Sebastian wanted to get closer to Mia. He pulled Mia up to the point where she was sitting in his lap. His member went into Mia deeper, hitting Mia’s cervix. Mia couldn’t believe the feeling. She never knew a feeling like this existed. She was forgetting about everything except this feeling. The insane ecstasy. The feeling of Sebastian inside her and holding her close to him. She loved this, instantly becoming addicted. She never wanted this to end, but it got better.

Sebastian started to thrust into her harder and faster, causing Mia to shiver. She angled her body to let Sebastian suck on her breasts. Sebastian didn’t hesitate. He sucked and nibbled on them. The pleasurable shivers racing throughout Mia were nonstop. Mia was about to cum again. Sebastian thrusted harder, kissing her cervix over and over again. Mia screamed when she came. She clung onto Sebastian tighter as he continued to make love to her.

A couple thrusts later and Mia was experiencing the effects of after pleasure. Sebastian was holding her tight and thrusting into her. He was reaching his limit. He pushed Mia down on the bed. Sebastian Held Mia’s wrists together, making her stay in place. Mia was panting and digging her nails into Sebastian’s back. Sebastian did a few more thrusts then came inside of Mia.

Mia and Sebastian were still panting, but desired more. Mia looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, begging for him for another around. Sebastian admired her and her body with glowing eyes hungry for more. Sebastian pulled Mia up, then turned her around. He lied down on the bed. Mia was questioning what he was doing. Sebastian told Mia with his eyes what he wanted her to do by flicking his eyes from her to his already hardened member. She got the idea and went on top of Sebastian. She positioned herself so her head was above his cock and her precious spot was over his face. She was embarrassed, but got over it and started to give him another blow job.

Mia was sucking Sebastian and stroking his member. Sebastian was playing around with her precious spot. Licking its folds and having his finger move around inside her. He took his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. He pulled Mia closer to him. He wanted to taste more of her.

Mia was having a hard time focusing on Sebastian’s cock. She wanted to feel more pleasure from Sebastian. She started to rub her clitoris, but Sebastian pushed her hand away. He started to rub Mia’s clitoris. He also played with one of Mia’s nipples.

The pleasure was too much for Mia. She sat up on Sebastian’s face and started to play with her breasts. Sebastian was still licking, moving his tongue inside of her. He grabbed onto Mia’s waist to keep her down and dug his tongue deeper into her. Mia couldn’t take the pleasure anymore and played with herself harder, making her bend forward and moan.

“Sebastian, I’m-I’m cumming!” Sebastian let Mia’s love juice spray all over his face and drank all that he could. Mia got off of him and placed her precious spot over Sebastian’s member. Mia looked at Sebastian, silently waiting for the “okay”. He smirked. She lowered herself on top of him. His member went deep into her. Mia moaned while Sebastian grunted.

Mia rode Sebastian. Up and down. Sebastian’s cock sliding in and out of her. Sebastian held onto her waist to help guide her. He could see Mia’s breasts jump up and down. Her nipples were pointing out. Her hair was going all over the place. He could see everything, but he loved Mia’s expression. Seeing her panting with eyes filled with want and lust.

Sebastian once again made Mia lie on her back and started to screw her hard. Mia moaned and smiled in response. Sebastian smiled back at her and continued to give her the pleasure she desired. Moments later, Sebastian and Mia both reached their limits and came together. Sebastian came outside of Mia. She was disappointed, but still enjoyed every second of it.

Mia sighed with happiness and exhaustion while Sebastian lied down next to her. He put his head on top of hers and held her tightly to him. Before Mia passed out from the pleasure, she whispered “I love you, Sebastian.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian replied while patting Mia’s hair. Mia fell asleep and Sebastian watched her all night, never leaving her side.

Weeks later, Mia’s parents announced Mia’s engagement to the Viscount was no more. They realized the Viscount was not good enough for their daughter. They decided to let Mia find the one she wants to be with. Mia already knew she wanted to be with Sebastian. She was unsure of how to tell her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This version is also on my tumblr: blackrose343. Please, do not repost.


End file.
